


Steamy

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Fiona fight, make up and share more than a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompt: Burn Notice, Sam/Fiona, laugh. Thank you to Amber for beta.

Fiona leaned against the back wall of Madeline’s shower with a grunt. She spread a layer of soap suds over her chest as she recounted the past few days – a simple mission to trap a drug dealer into giving up a little old lady’s hard won savings had resulted in Sam getting kidnapped and beaten to a near pulp, the ruination of her best satin pumps on the beach and Michael murdering a Scottish accent.

While she fondly rolled her eyes at Michael’s hubris, she remembered too clearly the number of cuts and bruises on Sam’s face. Seeing him wounded so severely haunted her. She wanted to laugh at herself as she recalled how deeply she’d hated him just five years before; now it seemed she couldn’t live without him.

Her thoughts slammed to a halt as the shower door rolled open to reveal Sam standing there stark naked.

He was equally shocked. “GAH!”

“SAM!” Madeline yelled from the next room. “Did you fall down, honey?”

“I’m fine, Mad!” he bellowed in return. Then he turned around to eye Fiona. “What are you doing in here?” Fi shot him a glare. “I know that you’re taking a…come on, Maddie didn’t tell me you were in here! I thought she was just heating the water up for me.”

“This isn’t the Ritz-Carlton,” Fiona sniffed.

“Right, now that we’ve established that, get out!” She hit him upside the head with a sponge. “Fi, think about it. Whaddya wanna do, draw straws? I smell like swamp water! I can’t go back to Elsa smelling like…”

“You’ve been seduced by an alligator?” She sneered. “Elsa might kill you for sleeping with one of her own kind.”

“That’s a low blow, sister!”

“But the right one,” Fi responded, crossing her arms over her chest. “That woman has all the warmth of a pit viper!”

“So what?” Sam shouted. “I deserve a hot car after all of the grief you and Mike put me through! And for another –“

“SAM! FIONA!” Madeline bellowed at them. “You’re WASTING WATER! Either take turns or get out!”

The two of them glared at each other.

“I’m counting to THREE!” Madeline warned them.

“YES, MADELINE!” they echoed together, then silently glared at each other.

“Right,” Sam growled, turning around. “Hurry it up – I’ve gotta be back at the Bellagio by six, Elsa’s coming in from Paris and she wants dinner and a groovy.”

Fiona rolled her eyes, a retort barely formed in her brain. Then she noticed the ugly bruise marring the back of his neck. The sight of it brought back her tender feelings, and she very carefully reached out to touch it. “Are you all right?”

He stilled; she wished she could see the undoubtedly hilarious expression on his face. “I’m fine…Y’know …anything for you guys…Fi…don’t touch me there, I’m…” he jumped and giggled. “Damn it…”

Fiona dimpled. “My, Samuel Axe, you have a terribly ticklish neck.”

“I do…” he broke off and giggled again. “Fi. Just. PLEASE stop, okay?”

“You seem to like it,” she replied, quite logically.

“Because I don’t just get ticklish!” he replied. At that, she replaced her hand with her lips and got her right hand around and on this belly…

...Oh. She tried to withdraw her touch from Sam’s erection, only to be met by a warm, cupping hand. He abruptly turned around to face her.

“Sam…” His right hand encircled her waist, pulling her toward his lips, and the kiss that followed was so wholly unexpected that Fi let out an involuntary gasp, pressing herself flush against Sam’s body. His hand raked gently through her wet hair, traced down her back, squeezing her buttocks and kneading her flesh.

Fiona made an animalistic sound of relief; she didn’t have to be responsible for what she did as her tongue swept about Sam’s mouth and her fingers locked against the back of his head. It was a celebration, and she took greedy advantage of it.

Sam pulled out of the kiss and slid his left hand up to her breast; teasing the nipple exclusively, his attention made pleasure radiate over the breast and pool at the center of her chest. Fi looked down and watched him toy with her, barely brushing over the crest; the pale pink of her areola turned red, formed gooseflesh, and sent a pleasant ache shooting through her body, knotting to an end between her thighs.

She leaned back against the shower and ran a hand through the sodden matt of Sam’s chest hair, pinching the tip of a nipple. His cock quivered in response, and he let out a little gasp; she quirked an eyebrow, and switched nipples, latching onto its abandoned mate with her mouth. He couldn’t suck on her tits while they were both standing up, so she settled for setting an example; perhaps Sam would follow it before the evening ended. Her hand skidded down his chest and to his cock, where it picked up a quick, hard, tugging rhythm. She stole another glance down, judging the warmth of him, the thickness. She turned away.

“Keep looking,” he encouraged, but she didn’t touch his cock again. His left hand slid down her wet, soapy belly, cupping her mons and resting there. His middle finger slid between her labia. “So wet,” Sam approved under his breath. The pad of his thumb pressed her clit before rubbing against it gently. She made a querulous sound and he pressed his finger to her lips. He kissed her earlobe. “I’m clean and my wires are clipped.” Somewhere in the depths of her sensual haze Fiona recalled Sam mentioning something about having a vasectomy done at Ms. Reynolds’ behest a year ago; something about a sperm bank. It didn’t matter because he was sliding down the shower wall, tugging his cock, staring up at the parted center of her sex. “Mike’s vouched for you enough times over the years; I know you’re clean. We’ve got nothing to lose.”

Fiona gave him a curt nod. Stepping over his spread thighs, she glanced down, lining her pussy up with his hard-on. Sam held himself up and, with his free hand, pulled her down on his cock and his body. She swallowed a cry as he finally entered her, the unusual thickness spreading her wide.

Sitting up together they kissed for a time, Fi’s back bracketed by Sam’s knees and thighs, an arm around his neck. She kissed his cuts and bruises before contracting her buttocks, bracing herself against the wall and setting up a slow rhythm.

It was strange, she thought, that all of their passion and arguing had led to such gentleness. A laugh involuntarily bubbled up in her throat. “Sssh.” Sam hissed, barely biting back his own laughter, circling his hips more rapidly. “We don’t want Maddie to hear us.”

She sighed and rested her head against his chest, rising and falling until the languorous rhythm broke and demanded a deeper, harder action.

Sam had her thighs, his hips speeding until their bellies slapped together and her face pressed the wall beside his head. Sam got a hand between them and vigorously rubbed her clit until she lurched upward, her mouth parted in a silent scream. Even then he didn’t stop, forcing her to come again, until she reached down for his wrist, wrenched it up, and pinned it against the wall.

She understood why Sam had slung his head to the side, panting against the tiles. He made a futile thrust of his hips. “Fuck…I can’t…” he whispered.

“Yes,” Fiona demanded wrapping her arms around his neck. Sam shuddered, freezing for a second, and she felt the first flutter of his orgasm.

“Awwgoddamnit,” he groaned, his hips arching up so hard that he moved Fiona an inch up his chest and the wall. She felt the hard, deep throb of his orgasm, the beat of his heart within her; luxuriating in it, she let out a sigh, and Sam let her slide down his body to rest in his lap. “Wow.”

This time, Fi didn’t bother to muffle her laughter. “Mmm. Steamy Sam, steamy fuck.”

Sam laughed out loud. “Wanna wash my back?”

She smiled. “Why – do you like knowing I’m behind you?”

“Always,” he grinned.


End file.
